Blackmail
by Intoxic
Summary: Magnus wants Alec to go to shopping with him. When Alec refuses, Magnus decides that he needs to blackmail his boyfriend. When Alec finds out about it, he decides to give his warlock a lesson.


Summary: Magnus wants Alec to go to shopping with him. When Alec refuses, Magnus decides that he needs to blackmail his boyfriend. When Alec finds out about it, he decides to give his warlock a lesson.

Disclamier: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, all rights belongs to Cassandra Clare

* * *

_You need new clothes! Definitely. You hear me Alec? We're going for shopping!_ No, that won't convince him. How I can convince a stubborn 18-year old Shadowhunter for coming with me? Think Magnus, think. Maybe I should throw away his old clothes? Or maybe I'll burn them down in front of him? Oh yes it's a good idea. But he will hate me for it. And he will blackmail me like he did last time. '_Stop doing that, or no sex for two weeks'_ Humph, like he could last that long without my magnificent self. Ok, maybe he could last, but I couldn't. But this time it won't work. I'm going to drag him there if I have to. But maybe I can do it in a nice way.

"Ooooh Aaaleeeec!" I said joyful clapping next to him on the couch in the living room. He looked at me questioningly. I smiled wide at him.

"No!"

"No, what? You don't even know what I want"

"Exactly, you want something from me. And it's always bad for me. So, no"

I glared at him and crossed my arms on my chest. And then I found a perfect way to convince him. A little blackmail won't hurt. I turned my back at him and started sobbing. I know that he always feels bad when I cry. Come on Magnus, cry harder. He needs to believe you. Soon I felt his hand on my arm.

"Mags?"

"Alec do you love me?"

"What?! Of course I love you. I thought that you know that already"

"If you would love me, you would do everything I am asking you to!"

As I told that, I rushed to our bedroom. I know I was a bit too harsh, but I apologize for that later. To be more convincing I laid on the bed and curled in a ball. It'll so work. Always. Soon I heard like he's opening the door. I felt that he sat next to me and put his hand on my back. I heard him sigh. I could swear that he rolled his eyes too. He thinks that I'm a drama queen.

"What is it? What you want me to do?"

"Nothing…now" I'm so going to play this game longer.

"Come on, tell me." His voice was so sad. He really falls for my game. Ah, Magnus you are a master of the blackmail.

"Come with me?"

"Where?"

"For shopping?" I turned my head to him. I gave him my best glassy-puppy eyes. I saw a hesitation in his blue eyes. It's so working. Come on Shadowhunter, catch this.

"I don't know Magnus…I really don't like it" I started to cry again. A few tears were on my cheeks again. He wiped them away. He knew that soon I'll be crying like a teenage girl. That always works.

"Please…"

"Oh…fine, I'll go with you. Will you stop crying?"

"YES!"

I kissed him fully on mouth and pulled him on the top of me. Soon he was kissing me back. I was the one who pulled away first. If I wanted him not to back off, we need to be hurry. I pushed him off of me and went to my closet for something good to wear. I chose simply purple a little bit glittery jacket, a light pink shirt and my favorite dark leather pants. I rushed in hurry to the bathroom to make myself presentable. I don't have much time for doing my hair by myself, so a little bit magic won't hurt. I did my make-up, purple eye-shadow, dark purple mascara with glitter and strawberry lip-gloss. Oh yeah, I look magnificent. When I stepped out from the bathroom I found my boyfriend waiting for me impatiently. He was wearing his old full of holes dark faded sweater. God forbid, If I ever see this thing again. I'm so going to burn it later. I won't even hesitate. His supposed-to-be black jeans were begging me for throw them away. Even his combat-boots were about to fall apart. I took his hand and drag him out of the loft.

After twenty minutes of fast walking we stepped into a mall. When we went into one of the clothes store I almost felt like in the heaven. I dragged Alec behind me to the male section. I pulled him into a chair and went for searching something for him. I know that even if he agreed on coming he felt uncomfortable now. But honestly I didn't care at this moment. I want him to look good. Not for me, but for him. Maybe something colorful? Yeah, he would kill me first, but wouldn't wear an actual color. Ok Magnus, keep on classy. I found for him a great black leather jacket, navy blue buttoned shirt and the dark red too. One pair of skinny dark blue jeans and one black and one dark grey. One plain white shirt and one grey. One actual blue sweater. I know he loves them. I can live with one sweater. Ok, now the shoes. I looked at some classy, but it wasn't for him. I grabbed one pair of black combat-boots and one pair of navy blue trucks in his size. Yes, this will work. I went back for him and dragged him to the change room. I literally pushed him inside and throw those things at him.

"You try everything on. I'll sit there. And I'm watching you Alexander."

"I thought that you wanted to buy something for yourself"

"I'll get something for me, but we need to buy You" I pointed at him" some new clothes." I saw that he was going to say something to me "Alec. Go. Try. This. On. And. Do. Not. Make. Me. Mad, cause if you don't put those clothes willingly, I swear on Raziel, that I make you do it."

I believe he got a little scared. He closed the doors of the change room and I heard that he was removing his jeans. Good so this give me some time to snoop around and find something for me. I went to look for a new jacket. Maybe some yellow one, or golden. When I found a golden one with a glitter I immediately took it. I went back to Alec and found him chatting with some blonde girl.

"So Alec, you look really hot in this."

"You think so?"

"Yeah…So…do you have a girlfriend?"

"No he doesn't" I said coming behind them. The blonde turned around and glared me. "I mean I hope he doesn't, cause it would be so weird. You know sharing him with some girl. Since we're together."

"You're gay?" She asked looking a little puzzled at Alec. My Shadowhunter only nodded "That can't be. You are too hot for this."

"She was right Alec, you look really hot in this outfit. We're so buying it." I said as she went away. Alec was looking really great in that skinny jeans and navy blue shirt. He smiled at me and went back to the change room. I felt vibration in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where on the Angel are you? I'm at your loft. And where is Alec?"

"Izzy. Don't worry. We're on the shopping"

"Shopping? How the hell did you convince my brother to do it, huh?"

"Oh…I have my ways." I said silently not wanting Alec to hear that "You know, that a little blackmail and my tears always work"

I heard behind my back that someone was clearing their throat. Oh-oh. I'm in so much trouble. I hung up on Izzy and turned around. Alec was furious. I swallowed hard and try to grab his hand. He jerked it away. Shit. I lowered my head and waited for his yelling at me. But nothing came. I dared to look at him but his face showed none emotion now. It got me worried. Maybe this time I really crossed the line.

"Pay for this and we're going home" He said to me with a cold voice. I only nodded and took clothes from him.

When we finally got back to home I threw his new stuff into his closet. Alec stayed in the living room. I got back to him and sat next to him on the couch. He was silent since we left the store. He took one of his books from the table and start reading. So he will ignore me now. Ok. I give him some time to cool it off. And then I will beg for forgiveness. Since it was almost a night I went to take a bath. After an hour of relaxing in the water I stepped out to our bedroom and saw that there was no pillow and no comforter on Alec's side. What the hell? I went back to the living room and saw that my Shadowhunter was sleeping on the couch. Are you serious? I came to him and try to lift him back to the bedroom. But he was struggling.

"Don't!"

"You're really going to sleep here? Is that your punishment for me?" I heard him mumbling something. "Fine! Then I'm going to sleep in the bedroom. Stay here if you want!"

Ok, after two days of not-talking, not-sleeping together I started to miss my boy. So in the third day I found myself sleeping on the floor next to the couch with my head on Alec's legs. I slept like that for 3 days, cause he refused to come to the bed. My back were hurting like hell, my legs…I swear that sometimes I couldn't feel them. And I'm pretty sure that Alec was enjoying my pain. But I was glad that at sixth day he finally showed me some attention, you may say.

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes" I said in a broken voice

"End?"

"I swear on the Angel, that I will never blackmail you again. Can you forgive me? Please Alec…I won't do it again…I promise you!"


End file.
